


Chaos And Mayhem

by ChurchOfBalfe



Series: Midnight Chronicles [9]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Family, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfBalfe/pseuds/ChurchOfBalfe
Summary: The Fraser family set off into the woods, to find a wee surprise lurking in the bushes.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Midnight Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970632
Comments: 27
Kudos: 60





	Chaos And Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final installment of Midnight Chronicles Frasers. I hope you have all enjoyed the ride, and love these babies as much as I do. Thank you all for all of your kind words.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Epilogue: 

Chaos and Mayhem

  
  


Jamie put the shower on full blast, letting the hot water soothe his sore muscles. Life over the last few years had brought the unexpected, but he welcomed the changes that he never thought possible. His nights were now filled with two rambunctious five year old girls who had him wrapped around their precious little fingers. He knew it, they knew it, and Claire knew it. 

  
  
  


“Girls finally asleep?” he asked, sensing Claire entering the room. 

“They are.” Claire sighed, unbuttoning her white blouse. “Care for some company in there?” 

Without a word, Jamie snaked his arms around Claire, pulling her into the shower. His eyes transfixed as Claire slowly finished undoing the once white shirt that was now sheer, clinging seductively to her every curve. Unable to control the need that burned inside him, Jamie pressed Claire against the wall, trapping her between him and the glass. Claire moaned in response, pulling his hips into hers.

“Christ I need ye.” Jamie groaned into Claire’s neck, pushing the wet shirt off her shoulders, letting it pool on the wet shower floor. “Let me show ye.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie woke to the sounds of hushed giggles and tiptoes hovering around the bed. 

“Okay,  _ quietly _ climb into bed with Da. When I say go, we jump on him.” Faith whispered loudly to Hope. 

Jamie stifled a laugh as the girls climbed up onto the bed. “I’m gonna count to three, then we attack.” Faith giggled. “One-Two-Thr-.” 

Jamie jumped out of bed with the loudest roar he could muster, sending the girls into a shrieking, giggling frenzy as they ran down the hall. Jamie laughed and scooped the girls up, one under each arm, making his way down the stairs. 

“Ah. Good morning, Sassenach.” Jamie walked over to the stove where Claire stood and planted a soft kiss on her lips, the girls still dangling from his arms. 

“Ew!” The girls chimed in unison. “Must you  _ always _ do that?” Hope asked with disgust. 

“Aye, I must.” Jamie smirked, setting the girls down. “In fact-” Jamie paused long enough to pull Claire to him, “Sae much so, I’m gonna do it again.” He let his lips linger against Claire’s.

“Ugh! They are so gross,  _ all  _ the time.” Faith rolled her eyes at Hope.

Jamie joined them at the table with a cup of coffee, to see the girls staring wide eyed, and slack jawed at him. 

“What?” Jamie asked as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“Da! Ye canna sit at the table like that!” Hope exclaimed. 

“Like what?” 

“Ye have no clothes on!” Faith chimed in. “Ye canna come to the table in just your panties! Ask Mama, it’s her rule.” 

Jamie nearly choked on his coffee. “My what?” Jamie asked, horrified. 

“Your panties.” Hope gestured to Jamie’s underwear. “Ye canna wear them at the table. Ye have to put pants on at least.” 

“My pant-oh no, these are underwear. Ye see-” Jamie nervously tried to explain. “Claire, can I get some help here?” 

Jamie looked over at Claire hoping for some much needed help, only to find her hunched over the sink with her shoulders shaking, trying to hold her laugh in. Claire turned around wiping the tears from her eyes. “I’m afraid they’re right, darling. No panties at the table.” Claire laughed. 

“But these are no panties, they’re underwear!” Jamie insisted, quickly realizing he was out numbered as usual. 

“Panties, underpanties, they’re the same thing Da, and ye canna wear them at the table. Right Mama?” Faith beamed proudly at Claire. 

“I’m afraid she’s right. Go throw on some sweats while I finish Making breakfast.” 

Jamie heard the three of them laughing as he disappeared up the stairs to find some damn pants. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The girls helped Jamie clean up the breakfast dishes while Claire sat and enjoyed a second cup of coffee. 

“Hey girls, I thought we would all take a walk through the woods and gather some things to make some Fall decorations. What do you think?” Claire said after a sip of coffee. 

“What kind of things?” Hope asked. 

“Whatever we find. Leaves, stones, twigs. Then we can decide what to do with them later.” 

“Can we have hot cocoa when we’re finished?” Faith asked excitedly. 

“With extra marshmallows?” Hope added. 

“I don’t see why not.” Claire smiled at the girls. 

“Yeah!” the girls shouted. 

“Go on and get dressed. It’s a bit chilly so put on a warm jumper.” 

  
  


Claire and Jamie walked hand in hand as the girls ran up ahead kicking and stomping on the dried crisp leaves that had already fallen to the ground. 

“You’re awfully quiet today,” Claire looked up at Jamie. “A penny for your thoughts?”

“Och, I was just thinking about the night we found the girls. That evening I was a bit angry with myself for not giving ye children…” Jamie trailed off, “How I secretly longed to watch our bairns running amok leaving a path of chaos and mayhem in their wake.” 

Before Claire could respond, they were interrupted by the sounds of hysterical laughter as Faith yelled out “Da’s Un-der pan-ties!” while the contents of their baskets flew out as they spun in circles. 

“Well, it certainly looks like you got what you wished for,” Claire chuckled, gesturing towards the girls. “Chaos and mayhem.” 

“Ye know, Sassenach, I have come to love the chaos and mayhem, and all that goes with it.” Jamie smiled. “Panties.” he scoffed. “I’m never going tae live this down, am I?” 

“Never.” Claire laughed. 

Hope stopped and stood perfectly still, pushing Faith behind her. “Sh. Do ye hear that?” Hope whispered to Faith, looking over at Jamie and Claire. 

Jamie walked quickly towards the girls, picking up on the rustling in the bushes. Hesilently put his finger over his lips, signaling for the girls to be quiet. 

“Mama.” Faith whispered. “Stand behind us, we’ll protect you.” 

Claire’s heart warmed at the thought of her girls wanting to protect her. All too happy to oblige, she stood behind the girls and pulled them both close to her. 

“Ah. What do we have here?” Jamie turned to face the girls. “Seems it’s just a wee cheetie lost in the woods.” 

The girls' faces lit up and they ran to Jamie for a better look at the scrawny ball of gray fluff in his hands. 

He crouched down to give the girls a better view. “Careful now. He’s a scared wee thing.” 

The girls took turns gently pettingthe cat, which trembled in Jamie’s arms, nuzzling into him closer for warmth. 

“Da, he’s cold, and he’s all alone out here, just like we were.” Faith said, her big blue eyes looking up at Jamie. 

“Yeah. You and Mama brought us home to keep us safe. Who’s gonna keep the cheetie safe, Da?” Hope said quietly. “I don’t see the mama.” 

“Shit.” Claire whispered to herself, quickly realizing that there was no way the girls were leaving this cat out here by itself. 

“I know!” Faith exclaimed. “We can keep him!” 

“Oh can we, Da? Can we Mama?” Hope pleaded. 

Jamie gave Claire a sheepish smile looking down at the tiny shivering kitten in his arms.

“Please.” The girls pleaded in unison. 

She knew she was drastically outnumbered and in the blink of an eye, they became a family of five. “Well, we can’t leave him out here all alone, I suppose. I guess the kitten is coming home with us. Come on then. Let's get this baby inside.”

Claire and Jamie laughed as the girls jumped around shouting excitedly. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

After all of the excitement of their outdoor excursion, and a trip to the pet supply store for kitten essentials, the girls were quietly settled on the couch under fluffy blankets enjoying their hot chocolate and popcorn while they watched a movie. The tiny grey kitten was happily curled up between the girls soaking up the attention.

Jamie stood with his wife in his arms, watching the girls pet the newest addition to the Fraser clan. Life had changed since the girls unexpectedly came into their lives three years ago. The constant noise, the arguing over toys, the giggling, the plotting, the tears, not to mention trying to get more than five minutes alone with Claire at a time. 

Claire smiled, and leaned back against Jamie. “Seems we have a knack for rescuing adorable precious beings out in the woods.” 

“Seems so.” Jamie Chuckled. 

“He’s going to need a name at some point.” Claire sighed. 

“Adso.” Jamie smiled. 

“Adso?”

“Aye. When I was a lad, my Mam had a wee cheetie just like this one, and she called him Adso.” 

Claire wrapped her arms tighter around his. “Adso it is then.” 

“I love our life, Claire. I love you, Faith and Hope a wee bit more everyday. I’m so incredibly grateful for this life we have built together.” 

Claire turned to face Jamie, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you, James Fraser. I love the life you have given me and the adventures we have shared. I love the family we have created with Faith and Hope.” 

Jamie brought his lips down gently over Claire’s. 

“Ew!” the girls interrupted in unison. 

“I think it’s time for two little girls to go get ready for bed,” Jamie declared. 

“Aw, do we have to? Can Adso sleep in bed with me?” Faith pleaded. 

“Sorry, lass. Adso needs to stay in the bathroom downstairs for a few nights until we are sure he knows how tae use his litter box and not pee all over the house.” 

“Fine.” Hope whined, as they slowly dredged up the stairs like they had just lost their best friend. 

“Ten bucks says Faith smuggles Adso up to her bed before the day is over.” Claire laughed. 

“Och, I’m counting on it. Now, how about that kiss?” 

“How about it?” Claire teased, as she brushed her lips over Jamie’s before taking the kiss deeper. 

“Let's get the girls to bed, so I can make love tae my wife.” Jamie ran his hands over Claire’s backside and gave it a light squeeze. 

“You’re on story patrol tonight. Don’t let them bully you into extra books either. I’ll be waiting for you,” she paused, “Naked. In our bed.” 

“Pray for me, Claire. I’m going in.” Jamie disappeared up the stairs. 

Jamie stood outside the door silently for a moment, watching the girls whisper and giggle in bed. They each had their own bed, but they always ended up in one bed together. He loved his two little lasses so much, his heart was fit to burst. 

“Come on, Da.” Faith smiled. 

Hope held up a book. “Yeah! Come on, Da.” 

Jamie happily sighed and climbed into bed with his favorite wee lassies, and opened the book. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, for fixing my mess.


End file.
